Forever
by Justanothertypicalbookworm
Summary: To many the marriage of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange seemed perfect. Both from wealthy respectable pureblooded families, intelligent and good looking they were at one point society's finest couple. But what did the wizarding world ever see them as other than notorious Death Eaters? However their story was always so much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –Prolouge**

One minute she is there fighting alongside him, her black curls flying as she fires spell after spell from her wand at her rivals. The next minute she is gone.

They are separated as a brown haired man lunges at him. He sees her raven locks bouncing and glinting in the sunlight as she runs off to her next victim. Without him.

As he cleverly stuns the brown haired man and quickly sends him flying his attention is drawn back to her. She has an insane glint in her eye and is cackling madly as she sends jinxs and curses in her components direction. He recognises the red headed dumpy woman immediately as she blocks a few spells, sending her own back in return, putting up a great fight but however still appears to be losing. He focuses back on her again as she blocks the spells with ease and lazily flicks her wand, as if this is merrily a game to her. They both know the redhead is no match for her. He prepares to turn away as he would rather not witness her toying with another one of her countless victims before finishing them off.

He sees her falling. Frozen on her once beautiful face is an expression of disbelief and shock as her graceful body topples to the ground. Time seems to have stopped as he tries to scream but no sound escapes from his mouth.

Before he knows what he is doing he is running towards her and in the next second cradling her in his arms. He distantly hears a scream of rage that could only come from one person over all the cheering. Maybe after all those years of being his most loyal faithful servant he had cared about her in some way after all. The redheaded woman is staring down at him in shock. He can't say he blames her , it has after all been many years since she had acknowledged his presence in her life, never mind show him any affection whatsoever.

The duel that could change the whole of wizardkind is raging on in front of his very eyes yet he is only focused on her. He stopped caring about who won or lost years ago after it had become clear that she was no longer the woman he fell in love with. Tears start spilling down his cheeks when he realises that he had and always will love her and now he has lost her for good. And the whole battlefield watches on in shock as they absorb the fact that Rodolphus Lestrange is mourning over his dead wife.

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction so as you can imagine I am very excited! If you haven't guessed already this story is a Rodolphus/Bellatrix pairing. I always found it a shame that there wasn't more written about their relationship in the books as it seems like a topic that you could branch out many possibilities with. So this is my interpretation of it and I hope you guys enjoy it. The rest of this fanfiction will be memories of the two of them beginning all the way back from when they were at Hogwarts from Rodolphus' point of view. If you did take the time to read this thank you so much and if you wouldn't mind reviewing as I would love to know your opinion on this and what I could do to improve it Any suggestions for the fic would also be appreciated and even one review would mean the world to me! I will try and update as soon as I can but I can guarantee you this story won't go unfinished!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling (unfortunately) and none of these characters are mine they are all the work of her brilliant imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**,Chapter 2-First Encounter**

He still remembers their first encounter. The very first time he met her. They were only first years back then, young and naive. That was many years ago yet the memory is still so clear in his mind he could have sworn it happened yesterday.

As he boarded the scarlet steam engine known as the "Hogwarts Express" for the first time he didn't know what to expect. He had heard of Hogwarts before of course, this was the boy who like so many others had waited in longing for that moment where they finally attended the school where they would become powerful and skilled witches and wizards. He was a Lestrange and his father had told him for as long as he could remember that the Lestranges were superior. Now that he was finally at Hogwarts he had a reputation to establish. The whole of Hogwarts would soon know his name and all the power and splendour that it held.

His stomach was churning as he chugged along his mountain load of luggage, searching for an empty compartment. He eventually passed one where the only inhabitant was a boy who seemed to be around his own age. "Excuse me" he addressed the boy "is there anybody sitting here?" "No" came the reply "I suppose you are now though am I correct?" Rodolphus grinned as he sat down, glad to be finally rid of his burden of luggage. "So are you a first year too then?" he asked the boy. "Yup" he replied extending out his hand "Marvelo Zabini pleased to make your acquaintance." "Rodolphus Lestrange" Rodolphus replied, extending out his own hand as they shook. " Wait Lestrange?" Marvelo asked in amazement " you mean Lestrange as in one of the most powerful and noble wizarding families?" Rodolphus smirked in reply, he was well used to this sort of reaction when people heard his name. "Wicked mate!" Marvelo proclaimed. "So what house are you going to be in?" Rodolphus asked changing the subject, "I'm going to be a Slytherin as all the Lestranges were in Slytherin and it is the only house worth being in any way as all the others are filled with mudbloods and blood traitors." "Yeah I'd have to agree with you there" Marvelo replied "I doubt my father would be too pleased if I were sorted into Hufflepuff" he added in a humorous tone. "Or Gryffindor" he added yet again, wrinkling his nose up in disgust. Rodolphus laughed and decided that he wouldn't mind Marvelo Zabini as a friend. If he were sorted into Slytherin of course. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a girl walked in.

His first impression of her was beautiful. He couldn't help it. She had thick raven black curls that cascaded down her back and dark brown eyes. Her features such as her high cheekbones and heavily lidded eyes looked striking on her and made whoever was watching stare at her instantly. He snapped out of his daydream at the sound of a voice "Is there anybody sitting here?" the girl inquired "I've looked everywhere but all the other compartments are full." She had a rather commanding haughty sort of voice as if she regarded herself superior to anybody else, not quite unlike Rodolphus himself. Then before either boy could object she sat herself down across from Rodolphus. "So are you first years too then?" she said studying the boys up and down "I'm Bellatrix by the way, Bellatrix Black and you are?" Her dark eyes bore into his as if she demanded an answer and Rodolphus was beginning to like Bellatrix Black less and less. However he was a Lestrange and he definitely wasn't going to let anybody think that they were in anyway superior to him, especially not a girl. "Rodolphus Lestrange" he replied smoothly. He had expected her to react somewhat similarly to the way Marvelo did however she didn't even acknowledge it and if she did she didn't let it on. "Lestrange" she began " I've heard of you of course. Rodolphus smirked, now this was more like it. However his smugness turned to pure rage as she continued "your wealth and blood status is of course highly regarded in my family although my father does say that you waste more money than your talents could ever earn you." Rodolphus was practically fuming. Who did she dare think she was insulting and acting if she were greater to his entire family? "Black, come to think of it you do sound familiar aren't you the family of blood traitors?" he shot back. Bellatrix's dark eyes glittered with anger as she shot up from her seat. "How dare you!" she shrieked. Then she added in a much more dangerous tone of voice "I'd watch your back if I were you Lestrange!" before storming out of the compartment. "Right back at you Black" he called out after her. He hoped and prayed that he would never have to be associated with Bellatrix Black ever again.

However Rodophus saw her again much sooner than he would have liked as to his dismay she was also sorted into Slytherin. On a more positive note so was Marvelo. As Rodolphus and Bellatrix stared across at each other with pure loathing and hatred reflected in both their faces Rodolphus knew this meant war.

On Monday during charm Rodolphus put a spell on all of Bellatrix's belongings which caused them to go flying all over the room. Bellatrix got her own back on Tuesday during potions when she slipped and ingredient into his cauldron when nobody was looking which caused the content to explode. On Wednesday Rodolphus turned Bellatrix's wand into a rat which he was eventually forced to turn back as their head of house, Professor Slughorn nearly caught him. Bellatrix slipped something into his pumpkin juice on Thursday morning which caused the word "LOSER" to be written across his forehead in spots. He was forced to walk around like that all day but the effects weren't very strong and it wore away after 24 hours. On Friday they had a proper duel in the grounds in which Rodolphus hexed Bellatrix's hair purple and Bellatrix caused Rodolphus'nose to grow several inches long. This didn't wear off for a week and earned them both a month's detention. And this was only the beginning of their love hate relationship.

**Well come on they were both stubborn and thought themselves better than anybody else they were bound to hate each other! What do you think will happen next? Thanks a million to Guest for reviewing on the previous chapter. Much love! I'd love to know what you guys though of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (Inserts usual disclaimer here.)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Quidditch **

**A.N: Hey guys for the sake of the story it is now two years later since the previous chapter so Rodolphus and Bellatrix are now in their third year. You'll see why in a second. Also I'm not exactly sure when students can try out for quidditch but for the sake of the story I just made it third year. I'm also assuming that back when Rodolphus and Bellatrix were at school not many girls played quidditch. Enjoy!**

"Oh come off it Black you know well girls don't play quidditch."

"Oh yeah Lestrange well there isn't any kind of rule against it is there?" "Besides I don't understand why you're trying out anyway, your massive ego inflated head would be far too heavy for any broomstick to suspend in the air!"

It was Rodolphus' third year at Hogwarts which meant he could finally try out for the Slytherin quidditch team. Rodolphus had been playing quidditch on a broomstick from the second he could walk and was trying out for the keeper's position. He was good and he knew it. Before he went to Hogwarts, when he had played quidditch with boys in the surrounding area he had managed to block shots from boys twice his age. Now after many years more of practice and training he had become nothing short of an excellent keeper. He knew he was going to make the team, there was no other option. The only problem was Bellatrix Black was trying out too. Stupid, thought she was so high and mighty, snooty, know it all Black. He doubted she had ever actually played quidditch before as girls from their aristocracy were frowned upon if they did anything other than marry a wealthy pureblooded man and produce an heir. And yet Black had gotten some absurd vision into her head that she would try out and actually make the team. Boy Rodolphus would laugh and ridicule her when she made a complete fool of herself.

"What position are you even trying out for anyway?" he asked her as all the Slytherins hoping to secure themselves a spot on the team made their way towards the pitch. "Seeker" she replied, holding her head up a little higher as she said so. Rodolphus openly laughed in her face "You trying out for the team never mind seeker!" he sneered "excuse me but I think I may die of laughter!" She turned to face him an expression of pure rage on her face. "You just think you're so brilliant don't you?" "Well we'll see who's laughing when I make the team!" She stalked off leaving Rodolphus still laughing behind her. "Okay gather around!" Marcus Rosier, the big and burly seventh year captain called out. They all formed a circle around him. "Okay boys..." Rosier began "and...girl" he added looking a little shocked as he noticed Bellatrix. This earned her some looks but she didn't look in the least intimidated by them. "We're going to begin with the chaser's position" Rosier continued brushing off his previous shock. Rodolphus took a seat in the stands along with anybody who wasn't going for the chaser's position. Occasionally he shot a dirty look at Black which earned him an equally dirty glare in return. He smirked to himself. How she could be so deluded as to think that she could actually do this was beyond him. Finally tryouts for the keeper's position arrived

On his way down to the pitch Rodolphus winked at Black as if to say watch how it's done. There were five other trying out for keeper. They each had to guard the goal and block shots fired at them by the newly selected chasers. There were ten shots. Whoever blocked the most shots out of the ten was Slytherin's new keeper. Rodolphus was up last. The best so far had been nine shots blocked out of the ten. Rodolphus knew he could beat that and block them all. As he took his position in front of the goal hoops he looked over in Black's direction to make sure she was watching. She was staring right at him, her gaze resentful and unflinching. Her lips were drawn into a small smirk as if she were mocking him. He couldn't wait to see the look of anger and disgust on her face when he made the team and she didn't. The first shot was welted at him. He blocked it with ease. Then another and another. Finally he had blocked the ninth shot. One more to go. The chaser took his position in front of the goal, quaffle at the ready. He looked as if he were going to shoot for the centre straight at him but Rodolphus knew better. The chaser shot. Rodolphus shot to the left. He blocked it. He held the quaffle high over his head in triumph as the stands erupted in cheers. As he descended back down to the ground he was clapped on the back and congratulated. He finally got to look over at Black. Instead of the look of rage he wanted to see she looked calm and composed. As if she had been expecting this to happen. Rodolphus wasn't surprised. Black may have been many other things but she wasn't stupid. No matter, he would just ridicule her later when she embarrassed herself for life.

However he didn't get to say anything to her as the seeker's position was up next. He took his place back in the stands in anticipation. "Hey mate" a boy in a group of spectators said "congratulations, that last shot you saved was awesome!" Rodolphus faintly recognised the speaker but couldn't quite remember his name. He was of course very popular with his fellow Slytherins being smart, good looking, talented and coming from a powerful wealthy pureblooded family. Rodolphus nodded in acknowledgement. "This outta be good" he said signalling towards the pitch. "What with Black trying out?" the boy asked "yeah who knows what on earth she's thinking." "Shame she's quite hot if you know what I mean" he added which earned him a few laughs and hoots from his friends. Rodolphus sighed. Of course a lot of people fancied Bellatrix. She was regarded as the Slytherin princess, the female equivalent to him. Turned out they were just part of the other group of idiots who chased after her like a dog would after meat. However before he got a chance to reply all focus was drawn back on the pitch. "Okay" Rosier called out to each of the contenders who were suspended up in the air "I'm going to let go of this in a second." He indicated to the little golden ball wedged tight in-between his fingers. "Whoever catches it first is our new seeker." Rodolphus glared over at Black. She was still wearing that look of calm on her face, determined. The second Rosier let go of the snitch she was after way before anybody else was. It was an amusing sight to behold actually, the snitch zipping through the air, faster than the speed of light and all seven contenders dashing after it, Black out in front. This went on for a while until the snitch took a detour downwards. Rodolphus watched in disbelief as Black predicted where it was going before anybody else, plummeting herself down in an angular dive, her black curls streaming out behind her. She reached out her hand. Rodolphus' jaw dropped open as she soared upwards wearing a look of triumph on her face, the snitch clasped firmly in her hand. "And Slytherin's new seeker is Bellatrix Black!" a stunned Rosier announced.

As Black brushed past him on her way out she stopped, smiled brightly at him in a fake way and said with false enthusiasm "see you later teammate!"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while school has kept me so busy, thank god I'm off for two weeks for Easter now!**

**Guys I've only gotten one review so far. I'm not usually like this but please review. In order to know where this story is going I really need your feedback and your opinions otherwise I'll never be able to improve and continue with this. The lack of reviews makes me feel as if nobody is reading or enjoying this story. I probably won't update again until I've gotten at least five reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and these characters are all hers.**

**Guys I meant what I said earlier about the reviews. I won't update until I've gotten at least five. You have no idea how much even an "update soon" review would mean to me. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-An Awful Night**

**A.N-Rodolphus and Bellatrix are now in fourth year. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"The annual Winters Ball..." Professor Slughorn droned on "is a very important event in the school year..."

Rodolphus sighed as he listened to the old man drone on for the good part of an hour. At the mention of the Winters Ball, there had been squeals of delight from the girls and more sighs of general boredom from the boys. The ball was an annual thing where all students from fourth year upwards were forced to wear their dress robes and spend a night in formal elegance. Well not so formal really, for most in the senior years it was an opportunity to get pissed drunk and get laid on the same night.

"For all of you fourth years representing Slytherin..." Professor Slughorn continued "I of course expect you to be on your best behaviour..." Rodolphus was now in fourth year and so it was his first ball. He honestly had no interest in it and was barely listening as Slughorn continued with his speech. However he was drawn from his daydream as there were more squeals from the girls at the mention of dates.

"All of you of course will require a partner for the evening..." Slughorn said "and there are plenty of people to go around throughout the houses so don't fret!" he continued laughing at his own joke. Rodolphus groaned, of course he had forgotten all about the stupid dates. One of the things that made this ball even more pathetic was the fact that they were all required to trudge around with a date the entire night, most becoming desperate at the last minute that they weren't going with anybody yet and so ending up going with the stupidest people. He sighed again, this was going to be an awful night.

"So who are you going to ask to the ball?" Rosier asked him as they were walking on the grounds with Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov. "Well I'm asking Narcissa Black" Malfoy said smugly. Narcissa was only in third year but it was possible for people from younger years to go to the ball with somebody from an upper year. She was younger sure but she was already popular and extremely beautiful, just like her sister. Dolohov clapped him on the back "good choice man good choice!" "Although if you were gonna ask one of the Black sisters why not ask Bellatrix? Wouldn't mind getting with that, if you know what I mean." "I know full well what you mean" Lucius replied "but I wouldn't want to get myself killed while asking her, if you get what I mean!" They all laughed. "So what about you Rod?" Rosier asked again "who catches your eye?" Honestly Rodophus hadn't a clue. He could have gotten any girl he wanted in the entire school but he wasn't interested in any of them. The whole ball idea seemed pathetic to him but he had to ask someone or he would be seen as an outcast. Only problem was who on earth was he going to ask?

Suddenly he saw Black across the grounds talking to a younger girl with long blond hair, her sister he presumed. An idea crossed his mind. What if he asked Black? He quickly shook the idea off. What on earth was he thinking? He hated her with a passion and she shared that mutual hatred of him. However as he thought it over it didn't seem like such a bad idea. They were both popular and from extremely wealthy and powerful families. It made perfect sense that they had to go together.

However Black might get a stupid idea into her head that if he did ask her that he liked her in that way. He disliked her with a passion and couldn't have made that clearer over the years and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. However surely she understood that they just had to go together. Besides he grudgingly admitted that she was better looking than the majority of girls in the school put together. Answering Rosier's question he said out loud "I'm going with Black." There was stunned silence and before any of them could say anything and Rodolphus could change his mind he was already walking over to her.

"Black" he said as he reached her "could I talk to you?" "Uh, yeah sure" she said suspiciously as her sister Narcissa looked at him, giggled and then elbowed her sister playfully in the ribs before leaving. "What is it then?" she snapped at him impatiently. Rodolphus sighed, this was more like the Black he despised. "I..." he began then stopped. He didn't know why but he suddenly got this nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nervous? "This is ridiculous" he thought to himself angrily "you hate Black you hate her and yet you are nervous about asking her out?" He took a deep breath and continued. "I...uh...I...was just wondering..." What should he say next? If you would like to go to the ball with me? I'm asking you if you want to go to the ball with me? Black was looking him up and down suspiciously still, her eyebrows raised. "Lestrange..." she said with suprising gentleness "are you okay?" "I came to tell you that quiddich practice is cancelled today" he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Oh okay..." she said confused " but thanks, Malfoy already told me" He nodded still feeling sick before fleeing quickly.

He ignored the questions from his friends as they asked him how it went. He was angry, confused and his pride was flattened. What the hell happened? One minute he was confident about asking Black, certain that she would say yes, the next he was stammering in front of her like an idiot. But most of all he was confused and angry about how he felt. Why had he felt nervous? He hated Black ever since the day they first met. And now suddenly he couldn't ask her to a stupid ball. So when Emily Vayne, a pretty and popular Slytherin fifth year asked him he said yes. Anything to take his mind off Black.

The night of the ball came faster than he could blink. As he adjusted the tie to his dress robes he checked his watch. He had agreed to meet Emily at the main staircase at 7:30. It was time for him to go. Emily looked beautiful. She was wearing a figure hugging gold dress and had her hair piled up into a lose bun with strands falling down her back. As they walked down the staircase to the grand hall, arm in arm he knew they were going to be the golden couple of the night. Nobody not even Black could take that away from him.

The hall was done up amazingly. It looked like a crystal palace. Snow fell softly from the roof and there were ice pillars suspended from the walls. There were lavish curtains on the walls and most of the hall had been cleared in the centre for the dance floor. A massive Christmas tree stood at the end of the hall, its light suspending and reflecting. The food looked amazing , there was a massive table complete with a buffet. Music was playing, conducted by Professor Flitwick who was dressed in an emerald green suit. Many couples were already dancing while others were chatting to others, admiring the scene.

Suddenly many people turned to look at the next couple entering the hall. It was Chase Longford, popular, athletic and good looking seventh year Slytherin accompanied by his date. Rodolphus gasped as he recognised her. It was Black. She was also wearing a figure hugging dress like Emily but it looked amazing on her emphasising her slim figure perfectly. Her dress was strapless and black and her lips were painted ruby red. Her normally wild curls were tamed and were hanging loosely past her chest and cascading down her back. She looked stunning. She was by far the most beautiful girl in the room. All the girls looked at her enviously as she walked past with Chase while some of the boys wolf whistled. Rodolphus stared at her. There came that stupid feeling again. But this time it wasn't nerves. Envy perhaps at Chase, jealousy? But every time he looked at Black he felt a pang in his chest and it disgusted him, scared him.

All through the night he could not stop staring at Chase and Black and his jealousy and the pang in his chest grew stronger. Emily was all over him, purring at him in affection but he barely noticed her. So when Chase and Black left the hall, Rodolphus followed them and pulled Emily with him.

As he got outside there were many couples drunk, playing tonsil tennis up against the wall. He ignored them as he scanned the couples for Black and Chase. Eventually he saw them, leaning up against the wall in a passionate embrace. The monster of jealousy in his chest roared as he watched Chase kiss Black. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Emily and kissed her passionately, pushing her backwards towards the wall where Black and Chase were. He made sure Emily hit into them as they reached them. Both couples broke apart and Rodolphus said to Chase "oh sorry mate, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was a little preoccupied if you know what I mean." Emily giggled as Black stared at him with hatred. Chase was already taking her hand to lead her away somewhere else but she stayed firmly put. He saw the look in her eyes and knew what was coming. "You know" she shrieked at Rodolphus angrily, tears of anger welling up behind her eyes "you could have just plucked up the courage and asked me in the first place rather than ruin a perfect night for me!""Screw you Lestrange!" She then turned and spun away angrily, Chase at her side.

Rodolphus felt sick, his throat dry as he watched her go. "Were you going to ask her?" Emily demanded to know "well were you?" Rodolphus ignored her as he stormed off towards the Slytherin dormitories. Just as he had predicted, it had been an awful night.

**Hey guys so I know it has been ages since I updated. I am so so so so sorry!. I was just so busy with school and I also swim competitively so that takes up a lot of time. Anybody swim here? Anyway I'm off school now for the big summer holidays so I will have plenty of time to write. **** Yipeee! So what did you guys think of this chapter? I think it's definitely my favourite one so far. Please review and leave your opinions as it honestly would mean the world to me. When you write something it's great when you get feedback for what you have written as you know whether people are enjoying your story or not and what people think of it. Thank you so much to MsJalice4ever for the review and the favourite**** You have no idea how grateful I am it made my day! Thank you!**


End file.
